


¿Nos volveremos a ver?

by Kerberos_13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, crossover Game of thrones - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerberos_13/pseuds/Kerberos_13
Summary: cuando la guerra se aproxima no hay salvación para nadie no importa lo mucho que lo desees los cambios aparecen aunque sean casi imperceptibles.Eso lo aprendió a la mala Tim Drake-Wayne cuando la guerra y la muerte golpeó la puerta donde habitaban  él y sus hermanos junto con su Padre. Además de un amor mal visto para todo aquel que lo viera.Esto es un JasonxTim es decir un BoysLove si no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen sólo espero que les guste





	1. Chapter 1

El Reino de Westeros se encontraba en relativa paz, la Guerra del Usurpador había terminado con una abrumadora victoria, exiliando a los Reyes Dragón que todavía seguían vivos, asegurando así su trono el nuevo rey Robert Baratheon, que lo tenía todo pero a la vez nada, ya que su amada prometida secuestrada por el príncipe dragón ahora yacía muerta.  
Pero no hablaremos del nuevo rey en esta historia ni su mal gobierno, ni del hijo del hielo y fuego al que se le oculto su origen por su propia seguridad, no, hablaremos de un amor prohibido ante los ojos de los dioses y como es que uno de estos murió dejando a su amado con el corazón roto.  
\---------------  
La Gran Casa Noble Wayne era una de las más antiguas de todo Poniente, se dice que sus antecesores ayudaron a los Targaryen a construir lo que hoy es Desembarco del Rey, al igual de que eran igual o más ricos que los Lannister. Cuando Robert Conquistó el trono perdono a la familia con tal de que esta le fuera leal, la familia lo hizo, dio sus votos pero poco tiempo después el Lord Thomas Wayne y Lady Martha fueron asesinados enfrente de su pequeño hijo, dejándolo al mando de una poderosa Casa, rodeado de traidores e hipócritas que no dudarían en eliminarlo si hablaba de más, sin embargo no estaba solo tenía a su fiel Maestre Alfred Pennyworth.

Ese Joven, creció bajo las enseñanzas de su viejo amigo para convertirse en el heredero de una gran fortuna que incrementa con el pasar de los años además de ser considerado el Adonis de todo Westeros y El caballero Oscuro, haciendo referencia a su armadura.  
Sin embargo Bruce Wayne tenía un gran corazón y amor por su pueblo, lo demostró al adoptar a un pequeño, quien quedaría huérfano por culpa de la maldad del mundo. El nombre de ese pequeño era Richard Grayson pero él no fue el único, el siguiente sería Jason Todd, un delincuente juvenil, que trato de robarle a su carroza, después le siguió Timothy Drake, el ahora único Drake, finalmente su primer hijo sanguíneo, quien fue concebido fuera del matrimonio, una aventura de la cabeza Wayne, que tuvo con una asesina llamada Thalía Al'Ghul, por lo que lógicamente fue considerado un bastardo, Bruce los amaba a todos por igual, así que le pidió al rey Robert legitimarlos a todos, a lo cual acepto más por conveniencia que por gusto.  
Ahora todos tenían los mismos derechos de heredar la fortuna Wayne, ya que tenían su apellido, pero dos destinos fueron sellados a ser mal vistos ante los ojos de los dioses los antiguos…y los nuevos, del cual podrían liberarse con la muerte o el sufrimiento de uno de ellos.

El castillo de Bruce Wayne era enorme, Lord de las tierras malditas o como a los forasteros les gustaba llamarla “Gotham", a los bardos les encantaba cantar canciones a cerca de lo oscuro y maldito de ese lugar, además de que el actual Señor de aquellas tierras había hecho un trato con los espíritus malignos para lucir joven, apuesto y que su fortuna nunca se acababa.  
Bruce tenía 4 herederos. El mayor y futuro lord era Richard Wayne de 21 años casado con la hija del amigo de su padre, a veces jugaban a decir que estaba besada por el fuego: por el intenso color rojo de su cabello, su nombre era Bárbara, él reinaba cuando su padre tenía asuntos con el rey o en tierras lejanas a días de distancia, por ejemplo cuando visitaba “La fortaleza de la soledad”, gobernada por el Lord Clark Kent.

Siguiendo a la línea sucesora estaba Jason Wayne que acababa de cumplir su décimo séptimo, día del nombre y no hacía más que hacer del vago en el castillo, entrenar sin importar cuantas veces su padre le haya dicho que era tiempo de que consiguiera una esposa, ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tener sus tierras y familia propia pero a Jason le valía un comino si el viejo lo echaba de ese ostentoso lugar, él no quería casarse y menos cuando ya amaba a alguien aunque sabía que este era un amor imposible y nunca le dijo nada al causante de esos sentimientos.

El tercero era Timothy o como a la mayoría de la corte le conocía Tim Drake-Wayne, después de cambiar su apellido. Era un Joven talentoso e inteligente capaz de memorizar libros enteros y resolver enigmas difíciles con tan solo 14 años, lo que lo ha vuelto un blanco de una parte de la familia Real al sentirse amenazados por su gran inteligencia y astucia, sin embargo, Tim tenía una debilidad, su hermano mayor Jason, el cual admiraba y amaba en secreto desde hace un tiempo. Consiente de su pecado, no sólo por ser su hermano ante todo el mundo y los nuevos dioses, había otro y ese era que ambos eran hombres, un tabú de la sociedad que debía ser borrado.

Y por último tenemos a el bastardo legitimado, Damian Wayne de tan solo 10 años que a pesar por ser consanguíneo de Bruce, no heredaría nada por ser el cuarto en la línea sucesora, teniendo que buscar su propio camino en el mundo y a menos que una gran tragedia suceda y termine por lo menos con dos de sus hermanos y su padre. Él sólo vivirá en la sombra de lo que deseara ser.

-¿Es una broma, verdad, viejo?- dijo incrédulo Jason, al escuchar lo que su padre adoptivo había dicho -Perdón ¿Puedes repetírmelo de nuevo?- Bruce le mando una mirada desaprobatoria desde la silla de su despacho -Estoy seguro que escuchaste perfectamente bien, Jason- dijo para girar su vista a unas cartas que había tomado con anterioridad.

-¿¡Estas de coña!? No acepto eso y menos viniendo de esa falsa Lady- refiriéndose a la propuesta de matrimonio hecha por los Tyrell -Puedes decirles que se metan su Propuesta de matrimonio por el...-  
-¡Jason, un futuro Lord no habla así! Parece que no has aprendido nada en los años que has vivido aquí- le empezó a recriminar Bruce, interrumpiendo las palabras de su segundo hijo -Lamento decirte que no tienes opción, la oferta ha sido tomada y aceptada, te di una oportunidad para que te casaras con la mujer que había ganado tu corazón, no la aprovechaste, es por eso que lo harás a mi manera. Te casaras con ella, es un hecho, necesitamos lo que nos ofrecen los Tyrell y saben que se beneficiarán de nosotros también, todos ganamos- sentencio con firmeza, sin dejar lugar a réplicas al respecto.

Jason salió del despacho enojado, azotando la puerta detrás de él, no quería casarse, los sirvientes se quitaban de su camino al ver a su señor del humor de los mil demonios para que no se desquitara con ellos. Desgraciadamente no todos tuvieron la misma suerte y alguien se tropezó con él.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Jason?!- Cuestiono Tim al cruzarse con su hermano mayor, que lo había empujado para hacerlo a un lado – ¿Se puede saber por qué estas de mal humor, más de lo normal?-

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa, Reemplazo?!- Dijo para después seguir su camino rumbo al patio de armas para descargar su furia, dejando a un muy consternado Tim atrás.

-Es culpa del matrimonio arreglado.- Explico Richard a su hermano menor cuando le pregunto acerca del humor matutino del segundo Wayne.

-¿Matrimonio... arreglado? Pero no estamos en guerra como para que Padre obligue a Jason a casarse- Dijo Tim en un tono expectante pero lo que más le extrañaba era que Bruce nunca había tenido problemas con la libertad de Jason y Richard pero ahora el mayor había sentado cabeza, le dijo una voz en su interior, se casó y pronto tendrá a su primer hijo los días de Dick y los prostíbulos habían terminado desde hace mucho-

Richard soltó un hondo suspiro -¿Por qué no me acompañas en un paseo al patio de armas? Prometí vigilar a Damian en su entrenamiento, así te contare todo- Así Tim y Dick empezaron a caminar en dirección al lugar mencionado mientras el mayor le contaba todo el plan de su padre con ese matrimonio.


	2. Capítulo II

Una parvada de cuervos sobrevuela el bosque graznando evitando las amenazas hasta llegar a su destino y cumplir con su tarea en avisar a los señores dueños de esas tierras de una terrible tragedia, conforme estos iban llegando los lords se enteraban y como dicen las viejas lenguas, alas negras, palabras negras.

El rey ha muerto, dejando a su cruel hijo en el trono fruto de una relación incestuosa de la reina y su hermano gemelo, al igual que todos los hijos del rey y eso no era lo único, estaban en guerra con la corona. Muchos por temor siguieron siendo leales pero otros pocos se rehusaron como: Robb Stark, hijo del recién ejecutado Eddard Stark por el nuevo rey y Bruce Wayne, al saber el verdadero origen del niño y los hermanos menores del antiguo monarca.

La guerra estaba a solo un guiño de distancia, había que estar preparados. tendrían enemigos viniendo del norte y del sur.   
Bruce dio la noticia cuando llego al castillo que se llevaría a la guerra a sus dos hijos mayores: Richard y Jason.

Richard no deseaba separarse de su esposa próxima a dar a luz, sin embargo su padre le dijo que no tenía opción llamarían a los abanderados y se irían justo a la mañana siguiente de la boda de Jason.

Si, por que aunque Jason replicó y casi causo un conflicto por casi romper el tratado al final se casaría, estaba todo listo...

La boda seria mañana. Tim estaba triste por ello, sabiendo que no tendría otra posibilidad para confesarse, tomaría esta como su única oportunidad, lo decidió que aunque su hermano lo rechazara y lo mirará con repudio, de todos modos ¿Qué posibilidad hay en que todos sobrevivirán a esto?

La noche antes de la partida de los mayores, se deslizó al cuarto de su hermano, esperando a que arribara y poder confesarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Timothy?- Pregunto confundido su hermano mayor al verlo sentado en su cama.

-Yo...hay algo que tengo que decirte Jason y espero que puedas terminar de escucharme- Dice para levantarse y avanzar hasta quedar frente a frente del contrario -Sé que no tiene caso decirlo esto ahora pero... yo te amo Jason, sé que...-pero calló al escuchar una risa sardónica.

-¿A caso es esto una broma? Porque si es así esto no es gracioso Timbo- Cuestiona el anterior Todd claramente no parecía de buen humor y mucho menos divertido.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Jamás bromearía acerca de eso! ¡Sé que nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor pero como puedes llegar pensar que te jugaría una broma con eso, un tema tan delicado como lo son los sentimientos! Sé que lo que siento, es un sentimiento prohibido por donde quiera que lo mires y te debe de causar repulsión ahora el hecho de que otro hombre este enamorado de ti-

Jason solo escucho en silencio todo lo que su hermano pequeño decía tan consternado, como siempre Timothy estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas del asunto, ignorante a los pensamientos de Todd, él también estaba cometiendo el mismo pecado, amando también al joven que ahora le abría su corazón, pero era demasiado tarde -Lo siento, pero te odio y aunque tus sentimientos fueran correspondidos iré a la guerra junto a Dick y Bruce, tal vez no regrese- Tal vez fue un poco seco pero esa era la realidad, en este mundo nadie esta absorto de la muerte y nadie sabe cuándo puede tocarte, lo mejor sería no darse esperanzas.

-¿Q-Que?- Esas palabras calaron fuerte en el corazón de el joven, no supo de donde salieron las siguientes palabras que dijo, se sentía ante lleno de un sentimiento desconocido para sí -¡Eres un imbécil! Ve y muere en batalla no sé por qué te dije todo eso, no eres más que una pobre rata muerta de hambre de la que Bruce tuvo lastima-mentira... era mentira pero le dolió escuchar eso y ahora sólo quería causar el mismo daño.

Pero Jason no se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando este le empezó a insultar, lo azotó contra la pared haciendo que soltara un quejido al golpear la dura piedra.

-Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir pequeña avecilla- Amenazo cerca de su oído.-No me importa lo quieras creer pero me repugna, me repugna que me digas esas cosas y no metas a nuestro padre en esto. Y francamente pienso que morir en batalla es mejor que seguir escuchando tus parloteos-

Insultos fueron y vinieron por ambas partes, ninguno quería ceder aunque lo único que se provocaban era dolor a ellos mismos hasta que llegaron a un momento donde ya no pudieron más y Jason beso el rostro lloroso de Tim.

-¡Si quieres morir... primero llévate mis recuerdos y muere!-Dijo Tim con los ojos llorosos cubriéndose con una de sus manos.

-Shhhh…silencio lo único que nos hacemos es daño- Repartió otro beso en la frente del contrario calmándolo un poco.

Ambos lo sabían, sabían que es lo siguiente que iba a pasar pero no les importaba lentamente y con el cariño que se negaban a enseñarse anteriormente empezaron a quitarse la ropa quedando tirada en el piso de la habitación.

Esa noche fue inolvidable para ambos y su única y última noche libre de responsabilidades, libres de mentiras, acusaciones y culpas, sólo importarían ellos. Mañana Jason se casaría con una Tyrell y partiría a la Guerra junto a Dick, él se encargaría del castillo además de cuidar a su pequeño hermano y de su cuñada, quiso decir cuñadas. Esa noche solo la luna sería testigo de ese amor.

Porque cuando amanezca y los vea partir saliendo por esas puertas a caballo ondeando el emblema de la casa Wayne con orgullo, las vidas que todos conocíamos desaparecerán así que conservaré esa imagen de nuestra única vez juntos, con esta eterna marca en mí.

-Al llegar la mañana, tan solo seguiré respirando como siempre. No llorare por ti. ¿Por qué habría de llorar?- Se preguntó Tim mirando al techo mientras estaba siendo abrazado posesivamente por un dormido Jason

A la mañana siguiente después de la boda todos se preparaban para marchar, había familias despidiéndose, Bárbara con su prominente vientre poniendo una mano de Dick en su panza sonriendo, Richard se encontraba en su armadura oscura con zafiros formando una especie de ave o murciélago, también vio a Jason con su característico yelmo rojo y su joven esposa así como a Bruce con Alfred.

Cuando todos terminaron de despedirse Bruce dio la orden y todos montaron sus corceles de guerra, alzando el porta estandarte donde colgaba el banderín de la casa Wayne: un murciélago bordado alrededor de plateado/amarillo sobre un campo de bruces negro.

Eso fue lo último que supo de ellos... aunque no lo sabría hasta tiempo después.


	3. Capítulo III

Los gritos de una futura madre se escucharon por todo el recinto los sirvientes traían y llevaban apresurados mantas y agua tibia que hiciera falta listos para recibir al primogénito de Richard Wayne.

Barbara deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un varón, pero el destino jugó en contra.

-¡Es una Niña!-grito la partera cuando el bebé nació contándole el cordón umbilical pasándose la a una de sus ayudantes para que la limpiara y cubriera con una manta dándosela cuidadosamente a la nueva madre.

Oh cruel destino sellado con el llanto de un bebé-De un nuevo ser en esta tierra maldita-por los Dioses al traer a este mundo a una pequeña e indefensa que tendrá que trabajar muy duro para tener un futuro, que nunca heredará nada. Barbara lloraba al tenerla en brazos con esa piel blanca y suave de un recién nacido, ¿Por qué tenías que ser mujer como Yo? Ella no quería ese futuro para su pequeña.

-¿Que nombre le pondrá mi señora?.-Preguntó el Maestre Penyworth que de acuerdo con su deber debía notificar a los demás con el mismo título que el acerca del nacimiento y el nombre de la criatura.

Barbara pensó mucho al respecto ¿Cual seria un nombre digno de portar el apellido Wayne? Sin embargo el nombre que había escogido con anterioridad era masculino e inadecuado para una mujer. -Nathaly, su nombre será Nathaly Wayne-Contestó por fin dejando al viejo Pennyworth satisfecho al respecto con una sonrisa después de todo era de su primera nieta-adoptiva- de la que estaban hablando , con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba cansada por el parto.

Estaba tan cansada que parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, pero el llanto insaciable y los relámpagos con esa lluvia escandalosa que golpeaba el ventanal dando la sensación de querer entrar y apagar las velas que iluminaba la alcoba. ¿Que estaría haciendo Richard en estos momentos? ¿Seguiría con vida o murió en el campo de batalla?

¡No, deja de pensar en eso! ¡El volverá prometió que volvería además tiene que volver no a conocido a su hija!-se decía mentalmente tratando de darse seguridad.

Le pidió a uno de los sirvientes amablemente si podían traer a su cuñado Timothy, el también debía de conocer a su sobrina. El cual no tardó en llegar con una cara de preocupación demasiado graciosa causándole reír levemente por eso.

-Creí que estabas en problemas cuando me dijeron que querías verme sabes Babs.-Dice entrando al lugar por completo caminando hasta incarse a un lado de ella.

-Vamos acaso crees que alguien podría contra mi-Le contesto con una sonrisa-Anteriormente era conocida como Bat-girl y bien lo sabes.-Sí, eso era verdad pero habían pasado muchos años desde eso, fue cuando Dick y ella aún eran jóvenes y libres de responsabilidades tan sólo llenos de visión para el mundo arrestando a maleantes que tenían la osadía de causar problemas en sus tierras.

-si, como olvidar esos tiempos y bien para que me has llamado deberías descansar fue un parto difícil según tengo entendido.-Comentó preocupado a la salud de La pelirroja.

-Descansare después por ahora por que no le dices "Hola" a tu pequeña sobrina-la cual se había quedado dormida desde hace rato, la descubrió y Tim pudo jurar que era la cosa más bella y tierna que había visto jamás.

Nathaly poseía la belleza de todo recién nacidos sus ojos cerrados ocultaban su color y una pequeña mata de cabello oscuro casi imperceptible, Tim estaba deslumbrado por su sobrina acercó su mano para acariciar la un poco, suave, es lo primero en lo que pensó.

-¿Puedo cargarla?-Le pregunto temeroso por que la respuesta sea No.

-Asintió levemente extendióle a Nathaly esperando que la tomará.-Claro que puedes después de todo por eso te llamé.

Tan frágil-Pensó, temiendo hacerle daño. Mirando a Barbara que se había quedado profundamente dormida.-Soy uno de tus tíos y espero que tu favorito pequeña, tendrás que ser fuerte en este mundo tan despiadado y cruel nosotros te protegeremos todo lo que podamos pero hay cosas que sólo tu podrás solucionar te instruiremos en todo lo que podamos para que puedas valerte por ti misma se que yo no debería decirte estas cosas si no tu Padre pero lamentablemente el no se encuentra aquí.-Dice con un tono triste.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que se habían ido a pelear, 3 meses donde no tenían noticia acerca de su familia. Y las batallas no disminuían incluso podía jurar escuchar gritos de agonía en el bosque. 3 meses donde el tiempo se fue volando llevándose con ellos esperanza de algún día volver el sol salir, ya que desde que se fueron el sol se ocultó trayendo muchas lluvias por consecuencia casi podía parecer que el Reino estuviera de luto y las nubes lloraban por consecuencia.

En ese tiempo Damián se había puesto insoportable y preocupado exigiendo ver a Richard y a Bruce pocas veces pedía ver a Jason. No lo culpaba de todo aún era un niño que necesitaba de sus padres y hermanos en la vida pero el no pasaba demasiado tiempo con el pequeño Demonio estaba muy ocupado manteniendo el castillo a flote por consecuencia la mayoria de las veces estaba sólo únicamente acompañado por Alfred y sus mascotas. Adoptando a otros dos hace poco-Una vaca y un pavo- lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia.

Oh, ¿Por qué los Dioses eran tan cruel con su vida? Pero al saber que hace unos meses Kassandra-La esposa de Jason- le comentó con una sonrisa malvada que su hermano la había encamado tantas veces hasta que estuviera preñada con la confirmación de Alfred al mes de su partida.

Ahora una persona odiosa y prepotente llevaba entre sus tripas la semilla de Jason gestándose.

Oh, cruel ironía de la vida se dijo si Richard y Jason junto con Bruce regresaban pronto, la semilla de Jason en caso de nacer varón sucedería al trono. Saltándose a Nathaly ya que ella tendría que irse al hogar de su futuro esposo claro si es que Richard no tenía un varón para asegurar el trono también.

El llanto de la heredera lo saco de sus pensamientos mesiendola por instinto para que se calmara.-Babs, creo que tu hija tiene hambre así que las dejaré a solas.-Silencio, no hubo respuesta alguna.- ¿Babs?-Preguntó preocupado cargando a su sobrina con una mano y con la otra intentar despertarla.

Pero cuando sus manos de tocaron sarandeandola un poco sintió que algo había mal.-¿Barbara? Es hora de despertar.

Más sin embargo no lo hizo aún junto con el intenso llanto de su hija aclamando por su progenitora.

El llanto atrajo la atención de unos sirvientes llegando apresurados.

-¡Por favor! Ayúdenme no quiere despertar.-Pidió desesperado.

-Será mejor que salga mi señor.-Le pidió amablemente un sirviente que había ayudado con el parto anteriormente.

Expulsado de la habitación junto con un recién nacido en brazos sólo pudo rezar a los crueles dioses para que todo estuviera bien y sólo fuera una simple paranoia suya.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista una figura tapada con una manta blanca. No, por favor no te la lleves a ella. Sin embargo sus plegarias fueron fueron inútiles.

-Lo siento, fue un parto muy difícil había sangrado demasiado y la fiebre de parto no ayudó.-Dijo sin más para retirarse tristemente de allí.

¿Por que los Dioses le hacían eso a su familia? Ahora Barbara se fue dejando a su pequeña sola.

Ahora Nathaly estaba huérfana de madre.

Y posiblemente de padre también.

-No te preocupes pequeña, tu tío Timothy te cuidara sin importar nada.-Le dijo a la pequeña que aún lloraba clamando por su fallecida madre. Era Casi como si supiera que se había ido.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [JASON, antes del parto y muerte de Barbara]

Había pasado más tiempo del que podría desear pero las cosas no parecían ir mejorando al transcurso de los días. Habían vencido a varios enemigos pero a cuesta de la vida de nobles soldados que pelearon por su señor se preguntó que es lo que estarían haciendo el pequeño Demonio y Tim.

Oh Tim, como lo extrañaba pero sabía que no había dejado las cosas bien con el cuando tuvieron que partir.   
¿Cómo estaría Barbara? A ese punto seguramente ya debió de dar a luz su sobrino ¿sería un hábil Guerrero o una dama de la alta alcurnia? Sólo los Dioses lo sabrán y el lo averiguaría cuando regresarán.

¿Regresar, Acaso eso es posible? En este punto lo dudaba mucho, aún así todos mantenían la esperanza en alto para lograr ese objetivo.

Nosotros somos la noche. Repitió mentalmente el lema de la familia Wayne.

Justicia no venganza.

Pero presentía que iba a ser diferente los días anteriores. Se dirigió a la carpa donde se hallaban: Bruce, Dick y algunos de los miembros de alto rango de sus filas todos rodeando una mesa con mapa de donde se encontraban y sus alrededores planeando su siguiente ataque.

\- Eso es todo caballeros si este ataque sale bien regresaremos a casa pronto.-Dijo Bruce Wayne a los demás pidiéndole que salieran todos excepto sus hijos.

-¿Qué pasa Bruce?-Preguntó Richard.

Con un suspiro estruendoso dio señal de contestar.-Sólo tengan mucho cuidado ¿Entendido? Esta sera la batalla final...

-Hey, viejo lo entendemos no quieres ver a tus hijos sangrar de nuevo.-Contestó Jason poniéndole su brazo a modo de apoyo.

Si, De nuevo por que ellos no estuvieron exentos de las catástrofes en un enfrentamiento Richard fue herido gravemente en el estómago por que los atacaron por sorpresa por fortuna pudieron contrarrestar el ataque.

Pero Richard no era el mismo desde que esto comenzó ¿Tal vez era demasiada oscuridad para la pureza de su ser? Sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo característico en el y aunque no lo admitiera eso preocupaba a Bruce, En Gotham había justicia pero no la suficiente ya que algunas personas se revelaban ante Bruce pero eso no se podía comparar con matar a alguien con tus manos.

Ambos se despidieron de su padre Adoptivo y salieron al campamento donde el estruendoso ruido de los soldados y armas ir por allí y por allá los golpeó en el rostro.

-Iré a dar una vuelta al campamento y posiblemente escribir una carta para Barbara, escuché que los -El enviaron a un emisado.-Y tenía razón Kal-El había enviado a alguien para ayudar y recibir la respuesta que le había hecho Clark kent anteriormente siendo el enviado nada más y menos que el hermano menor de este: Conner Kent o también Kon-El por alguna extraña razón nunca le agrado del todo ese sujeto tal vez se debía a la cercanía que tenían él y Tim.-Nos vemos

Se despidió de su hermano mayor tomando rumbo hacia su carpa personal sin saber por que tomó un pergamino y tinta para sentarse a escribir una carta para su familia en especial a un sabelotodo.

"Querido Timothy Wayne.

Te escribo esta carta para explicar muestro encuentro antes de que marchara por que hacerlo hasta ahora no tengo idea, pero siento una terrible sensación de que algo pasara pronto con nosotros si mi corazonada es cierta quiero que sepas la verdad, aunque no pude decírtela de frente.

Pero sabes por qué acepte casarme con kassandra después de casi romper la propuesta de matrimonio, no fue por la alianza no, sabía que, aunque bruce fuera a darme una recriminación aceptaría mi decisión al final de cuentas, pero en cuanto la vi oh dioses era como verte a ti solo con una única diferencia y eso es que era mujer.

Puede que sea algo cruel, pero me case con ella porque me recordaba a ti y pensé que podía ser un premio de consolación tenerla a ella y no a ti así que tuve sexo con ella antes de irnos pensando que eras tú el que me nombraba por más, pero cuando me declaraste tus sentimientos un día antes moría por dentro ¿Por qué hasta ese momento? ¿por qué no antes?

Desgraciadamente tim si las situaciones hubieran sido diferentes puede que te haya correspondido y hubiéramos huido de ese asqueroso lugar para poder vivir felices los dos con nuestra soledad.

Pero la suerte nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, no cuando vivías en un lugar maldito como Gotham, por lo tanto, no dije tantas palabras por las cuales me lamento y sé que nunca obtendré tu perdón por cómo te hable, pero por ciertas ocasiones que pasaron no puedo ocultar más mi amor por ti.

No quiero que pienses que pienses que lo que pasamos esa noche fue un error no, claro que no, así que quiero que sepas que contigo no tuve sexo si no que es algo mas profundo y complejo al que llamamos amor.

Pero cuando llegue esta carta espero que las cosas están bien y lo único que pido es que estés a salvo y quiero que sepas que te amo y nada ni nadie me quitará este sentimiento ni siquiera la muerte misma. Pero quiero que sepas que si por alguna razón no regreso deseo que no te estanques en el pasado conmigo si no que deseo que vivas tu vida, crezcas más y obtengas otro amor ya sea otro hombre o mujer por que te mereces más, algo mejor que yo

Así que vive bien Timothy Drake-Wayne por que sólo. Tienes una vida por lo tanto Disfrútalo al máximo.

Con un sincero cariño Jason Wayne"

Dejo su pluma a un lado cuando terminó de escribir esa carta de corazón para doblarla lo suficiente y con lacre Imprimir el selló de la familia que guardará los secretos de esa carta hasta que llegue con su destinatario. Sin más que hacer allí dentro tomó las fuerzas necesarias y salir con esta esperando encontrar a alguien que pueda llevarla por el. Suerte tuvo cuando se encontró a Kon-El hablando con su padre y hermano al parecer obtuvo su respuesta por fin y no parecía contento con esta.

-Me eres más útil cuidando de mi familia y dándole noticias sobre nuestro avance por lo tanto deseo que vayas a Gotham cuando termines tus asuntos allí dile a tu hermano que denegamos su ayuda no involucrare a nadie más en esto es un asunto de Gothan y lo resolveré-El que dijo todo eso fue nada más y nada menos que Bruce Wayne el cual se encontraba con su armadura completa puesta lo único que no tenía puesto era su casco.- así que vuelve a Gotham.

-Si vuelves lleva esto contigo y asegúrate que lleve a su destino entrégasela al actual señor de Gotham.-Le pidió a Conner que se llevará la carta de una manera demasiado gentil para con el contrario.

Kon lo miro desconfiado pero tomó la carta de todas maneras girándose para ver de nuevo a Wayne.-De acuerdo, hare lo que me pides pero no prometo nada.

Sin más monto en su corcel blanco y se marchó de allí dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino.

Al anochecer todos montamos nuestros caballos dispuestos a entrar al bosque y atacar a nuestros enemigos faltantes. Pero algo no se sentó a bien, sabían que podía tratarse de una trampa pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentarla. Con un gesto avanzaron cortando el zumbante sonido del silencio mientras cabalgaban hasta su encuentro recordó una conversación con Bruce antigua.

¿Por qué nos caemos Jason? Le había preguntado hace mucho tiempo su padre Adoptivo pero nunca supo la respuesta hasta ahora. Para aprender a levantarnos, más fuertes.

-¡Ataquen!-escucho desde algún punto de la formación que alguien grito frito y como si fuera una manera de romper sus pensamientos desenfundo su espada ágilmente y la carnicería comenzó lucharon todos los valientes guerreros que no murieron en la emboscada.

Sangre y cuerpos muertos por donde la vista viaja. Cayó de su caballo cuando lo flecharon, se puso de pie y empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cortando cuerpos y dejando a otros heridos de gravedad. Hace mucho que había perdido de vista a su hermano y padre en estos momentos tenía que valerse por sí mismo.

Y tal como habían creído fue una trampa estaban rodeados arqueros por todas partes y jinetes cayendo diestra y siniestra por ambos bandos. En un pequeño momento pudo distinguir a su padre luchar contra dos soldados a la vez y no muy lejos de allí estaba Richard en una misma situación peleando lo mejor que podía aún con esa herida.

-¡No!-Grito cuando vio que un soldado enemigo atravesar con su espada el pecho de Dick, desasiéndose de sus contrincantes golpe tras golpe avanzó donde su hermano asesinando al que se atrevió a atravesarlo.-Richard respóndeme Richard vamos no puedes morir aquí.- Le regaño viendo como este sonreía e hilos pequeños de sangre escurrían por sus labios trato de detener el sangrado poniendo presión en la herida pero no parecía funcionar.-levantaré Richard tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

-Olvídalo Jason, no importa lo que quieras hacer no lograras nada.-Le contesto poniendo su mano ensangrentada en un fuerte agarre a su brazo.-Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermano Jason.- Eso fue lo último que escucho de él.

Con un grito desgarrador atacó a diestra y siniestra a los enemigos restantes sin importarle nada, heridas nuevas aparecen en su cuerpo pero nada le importa Ya, su hermano mayor y heredero había muerto en sus brazos.

-Acaso quieres que te maten!-Escucho gritar a Bruce cuando lo agarró por el hombro encarándolo.-¡vete de aquí! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Dijo empujándolo para que se fuera.

-¡Pero que hay de ti Bruce! Morirás Si te quedas.

-En ese caso moriré con mi pueblo, ¡ahora largo!

A regañadientes siguió las órdenes de su Padre y huyó del lugar sabía que lo perseguirán pero se defendería a toda costa. Cansado se recostó de un viejo tronco de árbol cuando creyó que nadie lo seguía cierto los ojos y se inspeccionó las heridas unas más profundas que otras.

Moriré como viví.

Sólo

Abrió sus ventanas del alma cuando escucho hojas crujir revelando a tres soldados enemigos.

-Y que esperan imbéciles, hagan su trabajo-Respondió con sorna y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. La cual se desfiguro cuando la luz de la luna golpeó el rostro de sus atacantes no pidiendo evitar una risa apagada y sarcástica.- Ya veo.

Fue lo último que pudo decir pues le dieron su final llevando consigo el secreto a la tumba.

Jason Wayne murió con una sonrisa y su ultimo pensamiento fue en cierto pelirrojo.


	5. capítulo V

En realidad, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Jason lo detestaba con creces y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo cuando se trataba de él por eso nunca se habían llevado bien, el poco tiempo que convivían la única persona que actuaba de medidor, para que no terminaran matándose a golpes, no era su hermano mayor Clark ni el señor de aquellas tierras tenebrosas si no que era su tercer hijo. 

Tim Drake. 

Así que cuando le pidió amablemente que entregara esa carta cuando llegara a esas tierras no pudo más que aumentar su curiosidad al respecto de a quién le iba dirigida aunque odiara a Jason Todd no tenía mala educación para romper el sobre y leer, respetaba la intimidad de cualquiera. 

Aun así, es como si estuviera cargando un pesado pedazo de algún material, no se borraba esa sensación de llevar una terrible carga durante todo el camino. Pasaron los varios días desde que salió cabalgando del campamento del murciélago, tuvo que obligar a su pobre animal a avanzar rápido porque puede que lo estuvieran siguiendo mandando a uno de ellos para posiblemente acabar con él descansando muy poco, varios días donde el resultado de aquella batalla en la cual tuvo un mal presagio, pero le restó importancia a ese hecho nada les podía pasar ¿verdad? Pero claro que estarían bien, el gran patriarca estaba allí, así que no había manera de que las cosas salieran mal. 

Cuando vislumbro las torres del castillo Wayne no pudo estar más feliz de hecho nunca estuvo más contento de ver esas torres y castillo en tonos grises y negros como si el castillo fuera el reflejo de esas tierras abandonadas por el hombre, apoderada por maniacos, abusadores y asesinos abandonados por la mano de Dios. Bruce Wayne trataba de lidiar con ellos todos los días, pero nunca acababan como si esas tierras los duplicara cada noche. 

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, algo en su interior le decía que se apurara que algo realmente malo estaba pasando. 

Lo noto cuando subió una pequeña colina dejándole ver lo que estaba pasando y por qué de su preocupación. Eso no podía estar pasando no ahora. 

Soldados estaban atacando a Gotham, casi podía jurar que el viento estaba jugando con su mente porque si no esos eran los lamentos de desesperación de los habitantes. Pero sobre todo no eran soldados cualquiera. 

Reconocería ese banderín donde sea sin importar nada. Era el banderín de la familia Tyrell. 

La familia de la esposa de Jason invadió el hogar de los murciélagos. Todo había sido una trampa, ahora los Wayne no tenían a donde regresar pues habían conquistado su hogar ancestral 

Pero un escalofriante pensamiento paso por su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba Tim? ¿Acaso logro escapar junto con los demás? Esperaba que si aunque las posibilidades fueran mínimas, si los atacaron de sorpresa. 

Levantó su refugio, no tan lejos ni tan cerca, considerándolo una zona segura por el momento. Cuando la luna mando sus rayos de luz a través de los árboles fue lo único que iluminó su estancia, ya que se había negado a encender una fogata, por su propia seguridad porque aún a esa distancia se vería el humo a lo lejos, llamando así la atención de los invasores. 

Tomando valor se cubrió con una manta ocultando su identidad, ató su corcel al árbol antes de irse a merodear. 

Pero no encontraría nada por más que buscará, los Tyrell se encargaron muy bien de ocultar a los miembros de la familia o es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, aunque puede que estuviera en cierto modo en lo correcto, escondiéndose en las sombras al verse amenazado por ser descubierto sin mayor hallazgo que los anteriormente dichos, regreso desolado a su refugio a descansar un poco antes de emprender su marcha al día siguiente. 

¿Qué hacer? Si continuaba su camino a Gotham posiblemente terminaría como un rehén de guerra y lo utilizarían para obtener algún benefició de él, cosa que enfurecería a su hermano, la otra opción sería regresar a la Fortaleza de la soledad e informarle todo lo que vio a Clark. 

¿Qué hacer? Estaba en medio de una encrucijada y eso no le gustaba para nada. 

Al sentir los rayos de sol en su piel y en sus ojos avisando de un nuevo día. Después de desayunar y recoger todo había tomado una decisión esperando que fuera la correcta. 

Regresaría a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. 

Si Tim y los demás seguían con vida, los encontraría pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba ayuda. Por todo ese alboroto olvido momentáneamente la Carta que llevaba para ser entregada, bueno parece que esta va a tener que esperar hasta nuevo aviso para que llegue a su destino. 

"Perdónenme Tim y Jason pero ahora no me puedo arriesgar a ser capturado por esos traidores, volveré por ti Tim, si es que sigues vivo para poder entregarte la última acción de Jason" 

Y así la última esperanza de la familia Wayne por ser rescatados de su propio hogar se esfumó con la brisa mañanera, destinados a ser prisioneros por una larga temporada si es que sobrevivían a ese evento, ya que aún siendo prisioneros eran los dueños de ese lugar, y eso no cambiaría de ninguna manera excepto: La muerte. 

Morirían para que ese lugar pueda pertenecerles por derecho, pero no los matarían de una vez para liberarlos de ese sufrimiento ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?, los torturarían primero de todas las maneras posibles. 

Con sus días contados, y sin esperanza pedían a cualquiera que los pudiera escuchar por ser salvados pero su reino tenía pocos aliados confiables. 

Y con forme los días pasaban pudieron darse cuenta de que los dioses a los que le pedían ayuda no existían. 

¿Por qué que clase de Dios dejaría que estas cosas pasarán? ¿Por que dejaría a un Niño sin madre y la muerte de seres inocentes a causa de una estupidez y que la gente mala siga triunfando, acumulando ganancias a costa de los demás? 

Ciertamente uno malo si existía. 

Por que si esos Dioses eran todopoderosos no podían ser buenos y si eran buenos no podían ser Todopoderosos.


	6. Capítulo VI

Oscuridad.

Eso es lo que vio al abrir los ojos ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? Se preguntó tratando de recordar que es lo que había pasado masajeando el puente de su nariz y de repente.

Lo recordó.-abrió grande los ojos para mirar al rededor.  
La esposa de Jason los había traicionado, cuando la mayor parte de su ejército se encontraba en el frente fue cuando atacó ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?. Él estaba orgulloso de su inteligencia y gran deducción en las personas pero ahora de que le sirvió.

Paso su vista por la oscuridad del lugar. Una celda, este lugar es una celda.-Se dijo- pero, estoy completamente sólo.

Donde se encontraban los demás, la pequeña hija de Grayson, el último recuerdo de él, su insufrible hermano pequeño incluso el viejo Pennyworth.  
Tenía demasiadas preguntas y una de ellas fue ¿Cuánto tiempo a estado allí encerrado?

El sonido de unos pasos descendiendo le llamo la atención relevándola junto a unos guardias cuando el sonido se detuve enfrente suyo.

-¿Por que hiciste esto?, ¡Eras uno de nosotros!.- Aunque nunca le gusto, así era al parecer no fueron lo suficiente para su familia o tal vez nunca lo fuimos.

-Oh, querido ¿Acaso crees qué me importo alguna vez formar parte de su familia? No, nunca tuve que fingir haber estado enamorada de él. ¿Crees acaso qué no sabia cómo lo mirabas y él a ti? Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de eso.-El veneno en la voz de Kassandra era casi palpable, su rostro se desfiguro conforme seguía hablando, paseándose de un lado a otro enfrente de la celda.- Así que me dije, sí tengo que fingir amor y casarme con él entonces sólo sería mío y de nadie más -los ojos azules brillaban maliciosamente. - no tuve que esforzarme para seducirlo.-al decir esas palabras hizo una mueca de asco. - ¿y sabes por qué? ¿no? Bien te daré una pista.

Mi apariencia.

¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Ahora que miraba bien a la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo era como admirar una especie de versión femenina, ese pelo negro y ojos azules, poseedora de una blanca piel que seguramente tuvo muchos baños en leche para conseguirla mientras que la de él era un tono natural

-Parece que no te habías dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle hasta este momento, pequeña ave roja.-Exclama al notar que el contrario había caído en cuenta.-Me parezco a ti y es por eso que no tuve que esforzarme mucho, el pobre estaba tan desesperado que la noche antes de que partiera sólo se dejo llevar por sus más bajos instintos, repetía una y otra vez tu nombre confundiéndome contigo bueno eso y digamos que el vino también ayudo ¿Sabes que horrible es cuándo una dama es llamada por otro nombre a la hora de copular?.-En un ataque rápido se estampó contra los barrotes de la celda creando un sonido de oxidación y crujiente.-No, seguramente no pero tranquilo cariño el tiempo que dures aquí.-Se retiro lentamente de la celda.-La pasaras bien y quien sabe si te portas bien dejare que vivas.-Con esto ultimo empezó a tomar dirección a la salida.

-¡Espera!.-Grito sacando la mano por el pequeño espacio de separación entre cada barrote haciendo que la joven dama detuviera su andar volteando a verlo con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-¿Si?.-Preguntó en ese tono aburrido por permanecer en ese lugar más tiempo.

-¿Dónde están mi hermano y sobrina?.-¿Dónde esta mi familia?.- ¿Qué hiciste con ellos y dónde esta Alfred?.-Esa pregunta, no podía quitarse esa pregunta desde que despertó.

-Oh, si te refieres a ese niño altanero y la pequeña bebé, tranquilo no soy tan mala, los mande a un lugar que será su nuevo hogar junto con unos de mis guardias para que cuidaran de ellos aunque debo decir que el pequeño bastardo estuvo reacio a irse, si no fuera por que le dije que se adelantara y tú lo encontrarías allí una vez de que haya terminado todo, quiso quedarse con el ultimo hermano que le quedaba hasta el final, debo admirar eso de él, fue valiente de su parte o quizá sólo estupidez y si se vuelven un problema.-Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa altanera, esa sonrisa que parecía restregarle en el rostro que ella iba un paso adelante de todos ellos, llena de mal volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la contraria.-sólo tendré que chasquear los dedos y listo, problema resuelto.-Se llevo su mano derecha al mentón tratando de recordar algo.- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre a menos que te refieras a su maestre, bueno digamos que está más relajado donde se encuentra, descansando en la tierra junto a los demás.  
¡Lo mataste, mataste a quien nuestra familia consideraba un abuelo!-Su voz, su voz ahora estaba cargada con toda la ira posible, en estos momentos no le importaba nada ya su familia se desmoronó y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.- junto a los demás que te recibieron con los brazos abiertos. No mereces el apellido Wayne, no mereces llevar el murciélago en tus ropas. Maldita traidora.-Le grito pateando la celda sin importarle romperse algo, estaba enfadado no más que eso en estos momentos no existía un sentimiento que pudiera describir lo que sentía o tal vez si.

Venganza, deseaba venganza

-¡Uh! El pequeño tiene garras.-Comento divertida por su violenta reacción.-Tú también tendrás tu merecido descanso pronto, querido, ya tardaste dos días para llegar al punto de reunión con tu pequeño hermano ¿Que reacción tendrá cuándo esos dos días se conviertan en tres, cuatro, cinco o que nunca llegues? Se le romperá el corazón cuando sepa la razón de esa tardanza es que estés muerto aunque la verdad sea otra ya que permanecerás encerrado aquí para siempre, querido Timothy.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué mal te ha hecho mi familia para que nos hagas estas atrocidades?.-Cansado, así se sentía y aún así no podía encontrar una respuesta para dicha pregunta pero al parecer ella si la tenia.

-¿Qué mal me han hecho?.-Escupió al decir eso.- Yo debí ser quien se casara con el príncipe, yo debí ser la hija amada, pero no, todo eso termino siendo para mi hermana mayor la dulce y amada Margary Tyrell todo el mundo la adora pero no pueden ver su verdadera cara, una hipócrita por que nadie me amaba como la amaban a ella, fui condenada a permanecer en las sombras toda mi vida.-susurro casi imperceptible para los demás pero Tim si que la escucho.- porque todo el mundo me comparaba con ella, diciendo que nunca seria tan buena como ella, ni bella ¿No se supone que no debes de tratar a tus hijos igual?

Pero tan rápido como esa faceta llego se fue.-Así que hice esto para probar mi valor, ella no era la única que podía lograr cosas grandes, para demostrarle a mi familia de lo que soy capaz.

Sin nada mas que agregar se marcho dejándolo en una pequeña oscuridad apenas siendo alambrada por pequeñas antorchas en la pared. Tim se arrodilló impotente.

¿Que debía hacer? Se sentía impotente todo lo que amaba ahora se había ido.

Su padre.

Sus dos hermanos mayores.

Bárbara.

Y ahora su pequeña sobrina y hermano menor se fueron se supone que él era quien debía de cuidarlos de el peligro por ser el mayor.  
Ah, que bien lo hiciste Tim.  
De algo estaba seguro las cosas no se solucionarán solas, tenía que escapar, pedir ayuda.

Piensa Tim piensa, usa esa inteligencia de la que estás orgulloso. Entonces, una idea vino a la mente, se levantó decidido escaparía, pediría ayuda y rescataría lo que quedaba de su pequeña familia rota.  
O dejaba de llamarse Timothy Drake-Wayne.


End file.
